


Just a Little Longer

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, friend fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seungri just wants to sleep a little longer. His hyungs have other plansOriginally posted on AFF on 5/7/2016. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1122862/just-a-little-longer-bigbang-fluff-drabble-friendfic





	Just a Little Longer

Seungri was in a soft hazy sleep, that nice spot just before waking up. He was curled around Daesung's Doraemon body pillow, the one Seunghyun had gifted to Daesung when they debuted.

 

“Seungri,” came Daesung's soft voice, and gentle fingers through his hair. “It's time to wake up, or we'll be late.”

 

“Mmmm.” Seungri snuggled further under the covers. “Just a little longer.”

 

 

 

The room fell silent and Seungri smiled to himself. Daesung was such a good friend.

 

 

Suddenly, bars of Jiyong's “Shake the World” came blaring next to his ear. He sat bolt upright before falling onto the floor.

 

 

 

 

Daesung started laughing, and Jiyong slid in from the other room.

 

“Did someone play my song?” he asked, dancing.

 

“I changed Seungri's alarm ring. Adjusted the volume, too.”

 

 

 

“Hyuuuung!” Seungri whined, standing up to stretch.

 

“Are you wearing Captain America underpants?” Daesung asked, laughing even harder.

 

 

 

Seungri shrugged. “I love the movies. But maybe I should sleep naked like you, Daesung.”

 

Jiyong stopped dancing and made a face. “One, ew, no one wants to see anyone but Daesung naked.” Daesung rolled his eyes.

 

“And two, Daesung why don't you sleep naked in the dorm?”

 

Daesung smirked. “I do, when I sleep with Seunghyun hyung.”

 

 

 

Jiyong made an even uglier face. “Yeah, but the rest of us should be rewarded with some naked Daesung.”

 

“What about naked Daesung?” Seunghyun asked, shuffling sleepily into the room. He wrapped his arms around Daesung's waist and nuzzled his neck. “Morning, beautiful.”

 

“Morning hyung,” Daesung murmured. “And Jiyong hyung, you know only Seunghyun hyung gets to see me naked.”

 

“It's like winning the lottery,” Seunghyun leered.

 

Jiyong pouted.

 

Daesung rolled his eyes. Again.

 

 

 

Seungri flopped back onto the bed.

 

“Do we need to call Youngbae?” Jiyong asked.

 

“Did someone call me?” Youngbae asked.

 

Seungri groaned.

 

“Maknae won't wake up,” Jiyong said.

 

Youngbae nodded. “Dog pile,” he replied, jumping on top of Seungri.

 

“Urgh, get off!”

 

 

 

Jiyong climbed on next, followed by Daesung, then Seunghyun.

 

“Guh! Help me less! Ooof!”

 

 

 

They wound up being late, after all.


End file.
